mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of characters in Kiba (Task)
Below is a list of the various characters within the Kiba anime series that belong within the category of the Task country. Primary Members of Task * Jesara is a somewhat minor character within the anime due to only being shown within small intervals. Jesara is the mother of Roia, the subordinate main character of Kiba. Jesara is first shown within the anime around episode 20 where she had been shown leaning on Cloud's shoulder, in which she seems to have a high level of love towards him. When Jesara later hears that Roia has returned to the land of Task after a time interval of ten years, she asked Cloud to tell Roia to meet her at the fallen cathedral within Task. After Roia comes up to her mother for the first time (within her memory), Roia realizes that she is soon confronting a woman by the name of Despara instead. It is revealed later in the episode that Jesara had merged her spirit within Despara's body right before her death, which had taken place when she had protected Roia from Despara. Jesara is only later seen when she had protected Roia again by jumping in the way of Morocco's blade, who had at the time held Roia and intended on killing her. Despara is the one who had truly received the blow, in which Jesara had faded away in death in Cloud's arms, telling him to "live on". * Morocco is a rather fat man that had been living within the lands of Task since his life had begun. Morocco is the father of Roia, in which he seems to be rather insane due to his great fear of his daughter. Morocco attained this idiotic fear by first dealing with a certain witch that had prophesied that Roia would "be the death of him". This insanity and great superstition greatly prospered after Roia (as a child) had given Morocco a rose as a gift, in which when he held it he realized that it had pricked his finger, causing for a minor amount of blood loss. This threw him into a state of insanity throughout the rest of his life in which he convinced himself that Roia must die. Due to this fact, Morocco hires Despara as his assassin, which he orders Despara to kill Roia. Because Roia's mother had joined bodies with Despara right before her death - as a result of her protecting Roia -, Morocco could never look Despara in the face without being thrown into fear as to look at his own wife's face. Ten years into the future when Morocco sees Roia dressed beautifully as the newly adopted daughter of Norman - a high ranking noble man of Task - he literally gets on his hands and knees and crawls quickly away from Roia in a moment of extreme fear within his insanity. After Morocco finds the whereabouts of Roia after this, he personally holds her by the throat and attempts to kill her. However, Despara - who became Jesara momentarily - is struck by his blow. Morocco then attempts to flee, but it instantly cut down by Cloud, thus finally ending his life of distortion. * Despara is a rather young woman that had seemingly been a high ranking official of Task even since a young age. Despara always wears a half-mask around her face - a shared trait amongst the people of Task - and has a rather cruel and arrogant personality. Despara is also the right-hand guardian of Morrocco, the father of Roia. At one time in which Despara had been ordered to kill Roia due to Morocco's grand superstition and insanity, Despara had confronted Roia along a small cliff. Roia's mother however had vowed to protect Roia, in which led to Roia accidentally falling of the cliff - later to be saved be Jiko - and the supposed death of Roia's mother. However, Roia's mother had quickly thrown her spirit into that of Despara's, effectively leading Despara to have another person living inside of her. Despara believes that the only way to get rid of Jesara from her body is to slay Roia. This later leads to Jesara meeting with Roia at a cathedral, but Despara ends up coming out, in which she attempts to kill Roia. However, Cloud holds Despara at bay, effectively allowing Roia to make her escape. Despara later encounters Roia again however, in which Cloud duels her again. After Morocco himself holds Roia, in which he intends on killing her, Despara jumps in the way of the blow (who was taken over by Jesara within a quick moment), and dies. Due to Despara's death, and the unity of their body, they both end up dying as a result. Task Tournament Competitors * Gege A relative of the large 4-armed monkey race that is existent within the country of Task. After the King of Task hears that a certain worldwide tournament clash will take place within Neotopia between every country, Gege showed his prowess and was installed as one of three Task members that would attempt to win the tournament. During the tournament, Gege would fight within the third round against a random enforcer from Neotopia as to, of course, represent Neotopia. Gege easily destroys this Neotopian by burning his spirit with his fire breath, and then easily throwing off the unfortunate individual into the water far below, effectively resulting in a win for Gege. * Raja A mysterious individual that is supposedly meant to be from the country of Task. Raja is a tall man that wears rather awesome looking black armor, as resembling some type of night. Raja then has a red cover over his face, resulting in view of only his left eye. As like Gege, Raja himself ends up having to battle it out against a random Neotopian enforcer. Raja easily destroys this individual without even flinching, in which he quickly placed fear into various other members attending the Joust. Kiba (Task)